


Remember Me

by Sophie1223



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heartache, Heartbreak, Leaving Home, Loneliness, M/M, Repressed Memories, Storms, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1223/pseuds/Sophie1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final words of an Uchiha to an Uzumaki were said with both the bitter cold tone and grief of, "Remember me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering You

_"He's gone. He can't be gone. He's not gone. He's not! No! He didn't leave me. He would never do that! What the hell is wrong with him?!"_

_  
_No matter how many times he told himself nothing would happen. Hell, he'd only told himself a million times, considering he left a week ago._ Only _a week and Naruto was already crying. He knew he couldn't cry but one thing he didn't know was how to bring him back. He loved Sasuke if you wanted to call it that. Like a brother, a boyfriend, a best friend. He would have to do something about it..._ Something _about it._ _

_  
_Thunder rumbled outside and flashed upon the Kyuubi containers face. No tears streamed down his face as some would expect. He was done crying. Or he had just cried all of them out. Maybe there were no more._ _

  
  
Naruto smiled confidently to himself. He  _had_  done something back then. He  _had_  done something. The teenage boy was rather pleased with himself. But there was one problem with his accomplishment.

The breach- the hole, the hole in his chest that could only be filled by one thing. Naruto knew exactly what it was. It was Sasuke **.** It didn't take much of the boys mind to answer that question. Actually, it did take much, the biggest part. What people didn't realize is that the Uchiha betrayer took up more than half of Naruto's brain capacity. 

  
A cool breeze made a soft sound in the empty valley. Naruto frowned slightly and griped the jacket that covered his finely-toned chest. His chest bothered him. It hurt. It had a longing that needed to be fulfilled. 

  
Dusk was approaching and the sun was setting. The array of colors blended in like a collage in the darkening sky. This place was one that helps Naruto get by, the one place where he could just listen to the cool breeze and relax. This was the place that seemed to remind the fox boy of  _him_  the most though. Why did it do that? 

  
He couldn't really answer that. This place seemed to have a serene aroma but one that was cold and unwelcoming from time to time. It was bipolar. The place was like the weather. The happy times coming and going. Naruto got that scary, freaky feeling during the calm of the storm. Every time. Right before it would hit he would manage to have a wave of coldness rush over his small body. It was both a wave of comfort and displeasure. 

  
Did that mean that a storm was coming his way? That the calm feeling of soft raindrops would greet his form again? Or would it mean that the soft rumble of thunder would sooth the blonde. 

  
The wonderful possibilities rushed through his head. Everything about depressing weather made him brighter, happier. It could bring him through. He loved the way it made him  _forget_ , he loathedthe way it made him  _regret_ , and yet, it was all just his circumspect.

  
A split second before the blonde's soft eyes closed, a rapid bolt followed by no noise was caught by a glance out of the corner of his eye. No rumble, no crackle. Not any noise was heard. Could it have been he was too far away? It was just a bluish ball... of... lightning? 

  
"Nani?" He questioned himself. 

  
 _'I recognize that... where is it from...?'_  

  
After the blue orb disappeared, a soft wind once again sent chills down the Uzumaki's spine. 

  
It definitely wasn't too far away. He could feel the aftermath. But that wasn't it. A reassuring current was replaced by a whipping wind. 

  
This never happened. The wind was too strong for this to happen. It would have to be a rather large storm. Better judgement told Naruto to go home. He'd gotten long used to the theory he was being watched and decided being in a nice bed would beat sitting out a storm. 

  
He stood up with a very bland expression. There was nothing to be happy about and little to mourn about. Expressionless was the way to go when he was alone. 

  
 _He was alone._  

  
Those words rang through his mind and he quickly shook his head to relieve himself of anything that could possibly upset him. But that of course is impossible. Naruto was always upset because he hadn't cherished the golden times, the times where he was with Sasuke. He had fought with him instead and ruined any possibility of solid friendship. 

  
_He had ruined anything that possibly could have been reality._

  
He  _was_  alone. 

  
His heart and soul screamed in agony but all Naruto could do was sit. Sit and wait. He knew Sasuke wouldn't come back. That was the cold, hard truth. 

  
"Sasuke..." The boy took one good last glance at the home-away-from-home before sprinting off. 


	2. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is stumbles upon Naruto sleeping one day, and it is not someone anyone has expected.

One could never know how fast or slow time goes. It simply varies on the person. For this amount, a simple day seemed like weeks. To one specific person that is. 

  
It turned out there was no storm. No nothing. But what got to him the most was that he was now delusional. That was all he needed. 

  
Naruto smiled softly to Sakura who greeted him. 

  
"We have the day off," Sakura informed Naruto. 

  
"Hai!" A bright smile graced the boys' visage. 

  
"Mhm." Sakura tilted her head to the side with a smile, not even close to as big as Naruto's. 

  
"Arigatou! Dattebayo!" Naruto waved sprinting to his favorite spot. The time he spent in the village was joyous and filled with happiness. Naruto couldn't tell if it was fake or not though. 

  
Naruto may not come across as much of a thinker but there were times when emotions built up inside that needed to be thought out. Sorted in a way. he needed to figure out ways to get through things. 

  
"Hmmm..." 

  
The serene feeling once again glided over Naruto's body. It was in this place where it was like there was something so close but so far. Like that cold feeling replaced by the serene one. It was too much for Naruto but too perfect at the same time. 

  
Once again the sun quickly descended down the multi-colored sky. Only in this place time seemed to have sped up. It went by quickly as the incoming tide on a video tape set to fast forward. 

  
He lost track in simple words. Time seemed to glide along the flat plain that could only stay straight when a person entered a trance such as this. Sasuke never left his mind. Never. 

  
The darkness seemed to engulf the sunset. But the sunset wasn't the only thing it engulfed. 

  
ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz 

  
The soft sound of slumber and the perfectly even breathing could only be heard within feet. The small distance disrupted almost nothing. 

  
_Almost_  nothing. 

  
The low gasp of another’s' was short and surprised as a shadow cast along the grass. The moonlight played along a sleeping boys' features revealing a trail of drool that slithered from the corner of his agape mouth to the soft soil beneath him. 

  
"N-Naruto." 

  
Whoever it was choked on their words. The voice remained normal. For them at least. 

  
"Naruto." This time however, it was a hoarse whisper. Just far enough out of ear shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hai** : Yes
> 
> **Arigatou** Thank you
> 
> **Dattebayo** Believe it


	3. Last Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final parting between Sasuke and Naruto.

_"Eh?" Words echoed through the dense place._

  
_A cool breeze ruffled the outfit of that a young boy wore. A person stood opposite him. He recognized a faint smell of one person. That person who made Naruto feel both an eternal bliss and eternal hell from._

  
_"N-Naruto?"_

  
_The opposites voice cracked from either surprise or disgust. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Though the boy wasn't the latter either. He was shocked beyond belief. All he wanted to do was run out and hug the person. The person was the person he loved more than anything. He was like a brother._

  
_"Sasuke-teme!" He burst out angry, "Nande... nande dattebayo!? Why did you leave me?" He whispered._

  
_The only problem was that Naruto fought with himself. Emotions running wild in his body gave him mixed directions and his nature seemed to have said the wrong thing._

  
_The other male remained quiet. Almost as if speech had left him. A bitter smile made its way onto the elder's expression._

  
_"Naruto."_

  
_He could only repeat that name. Who knows how many times he had said it before? It was a longing voice, lusting possibly. It was hoarse though. Quiet as well._

  
_"Sasuke-" He was cut off with a low gasp as the elders' fist cut into his neck._

  
_"Naruto." A tear slid down that of an Uchiha's face, "Remember me."_

  
_His vision faded to black and the last thing he could see was hisface. But those words were still fresh in his memory._  
  
  
"SASUKE!" Tears slid in rapid amounts down his face. His heart beat was rapid and his vision was blurred. He gasped and looked around. No one was there. No one. 

  
He was alone. Again. 

  
His sobs echoed through the forest. He had drifted off and the presence of safety and grace had left him, just recently as it seemed to the boy.   
An object that glinted in the moonlight caught his eye. 

  
"Nani..." Naruto glanced down at his palm which was folded over softly. 

  
His hand had a tingling feeling to it and it was that feeling. It was still there. There with Naruto. 

  
"Sasuke." His hands managed to un-clench which revealed an Uchiha charm necklace. 

  
It was a pendant. Of the Uchiha clan sign. The red and white fan-looking object glistened in the bright moonlight. 

  
Naruto's sobs no longer could be heard. Instead he smiled and griped the pendant tighter. 

  
"I will remember you." 

  
"You talk too much, dobe." Came a voice from behind, "And you snore." 

  
His eyes were wide. It wasn't just a dream. It was reality. Reality and Sasuke was something Naruto wanted more than anything. He was speechless. For the moment. 

  
"Humph! I do not!" Naruto snorted. 

  
"You haven't changed in the slightest." 

  
"Neither have you." 

  
Naruto cautiously glanced at his old friend. His heart rate stayed at a fast pace and the cold gaze Sasuke transfixed on Naruto made his stomach sink. He slowly took light steps towards Sasuke. 

  
"I don't think I can trust you, demo, I would like to." Naruto looked away once he had reached Sasuke. 

  
"I don't think you can either." Was his reply. 

  
Sasuke was embraced tightly by his slightly shorter comrade who rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. 

  
"...But I can try." 

  
Naruto's eyes closed taking in Sasuke's scent. Forever  _is_  a distant word but if he could spend it with Sasuke, he'd go the distance. 

  
Time seemed to stand still but everyone knew that nothing lasted forever. 

  
"I'm sorry." Sasuke attempted to push Naruto away, he wouldn't allow that. 

  
"Don't leave me again." Naruto hugged him tighter. 

  
Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin upwards and gazed into his blue orbs, "Just be quiet." His lips connected with Naruto's. 

  
Sasuke's eyes remained closed in a peaceful way and Naruto's eyes were wide but closed and eventually kissed back. The younger boy's arms switched from Sasuke's back to his neck and Sasuke pulled Naruto into him tighter by gripping his waist.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke's lusting feeling took over and his tongue slid over Naruto's lips forcefully, demanding entrance. His smirk could only grow as Naruto eagerly parted his lips, allowing the boy's entrance. This had to be one of the best moments in Naruto's life. 

  
But good things have to come to an end. 

  
What a common saying. Everyone knew it. Time was of an essence. Only controlled by nature, the overruling power. It had not seemed to be in the fox-boy's favor today however. 

  
While Naruto was concentrated on Sasuke, the Uchiha let his hand travel up the Uzumaki's back and up to his neck. Before Naruto could protest, which everyone knew he would've, Sasuke had given a flick his neck, causing him to drop to the ground in a small heap of unconsciousness. 

  
Again, nature decided to play its part. Sasuke glanced at the shining orb that came to be known as the moon. No matter what theories existed upon it, it was still one big part of nature, it cast light among many things. 

  
The moon was like the sun in a more peaceful way. You could glance at it forever and still have perfect vision. It also cast a shadow, no matter how small the object. It was replaced and replaced the others. It was interesting. The shadow of the Uchiha was one that cast along the Uzumaki just as they were going to part. 

  
Once in a dream and once in reality. Words have come to be repeated and dreams can be predictions. The final words of an Uchiha to an Uzumkai were said with both the bitter cold tone and grief. 

  
"Remember me."   
  
But who could know if those would be the actual last words said from one to the other. Maybe there would be many more and maybe there would be just a few. 

  
That decision was not up to nature but up to the boys' themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nande** : Why?
> 
> **Dattebayo** : Believe it
> 
> **Nani** : What?
> 
> **Dobe** : Idiot
> 
> **Demo** : But
> 
> **Teme** You 
> 
> And I think that's it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2008, but have edited it up a bit. 
> 
> _Nani_ : What?


End file.
